Pokemon Omega Ruby - Tale of a Tennyson
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Tired of constantly dealing with the arrogance and ego of his Omnitrix wielding Anodite cousin, Ben decides to take his anger out in a game of Pokémon Omega Ruby. But when he gets sucked into the game, can he find a way home? Will he want to go home?


_Yeah, I know. ANOTHER idea for yet ANOTHER story. But after playing my Pokemon Omega Ruby game I just wanted to get this one up and running. So, let's see how this one goes._

_*I don't own Ben 10 or Pokemon.*_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Omega Ruby." = someone talking

'_Alpha Sapphire.' = someone's thoughts_

"**Delta Emerald." = someone yelling**

"_**Torchic, the Chick Pokemon. Torchic sticks with its trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokemon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees fahrenheit, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black." = Poke Dex Data.**_

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

"...In other news, Bellwood's resident hero Gwen 10 has defeated the deranged Doctor Animo once again. I think it's safe to say that the good doctor won't be causing any more problems for a long, long time." said a news reporter who was on the scene.

**"Mark my words, Tennyson! You've not seen the last of me!"** screeched Animo as the deranged doctor was hauled off by Plumber agents.

"I believe it's safe to say that all of Bellwood can rest easy knowing that a heroine like our own Gwen 10 is there to protect us all from the likes of..." the reporter said.

The TV was abruptly turned off by the rather irate cousin of Gwen Tennyson, who had been watching the news report with a rather deep scowl marring his face.

"That depends on who you're asking." he growled.

Ben Tennyson, the twin cousin of Gwen Tennyson, is a young man of average height with pale skin, messy brown hair, and green eyes. He typically wears a black muscle shirt tucked into a pair of blue jeans with a brown belt and a pair of sneakers. On rare occasions he'll wear a hoodie that's white with green accents. But he doesn't wear it much anymore.

Now, you might be wondering why Ben doesn't seem to like his cousin that much.

Well, it all started around the beginning of what he dubbed "The Worst Summer Ever" when he and Gwen were taken on a road trip across the country for the summer when they were ten. On their first stop for a camping trip, Gwen stumbled upon a crashed alien space pod that contained a powerful piece of technology. A device resembling a bulky wrist watch known as the Omnitrix. Using its power, Gwen was able to transform herself into a variety of aliens to fight crime using a wide array of unique abilities.

This however would soon lead to the rift between the two cousins growing ever larger. As she grew more and more famous, Gwen became arrogant to the point of outright saying she doesn't need Ben. That he was utterly useless in every one of their past fights with villains. And it just became ten times worse when she unlocked her heritage of being ¼ Anodite. An alien race made up of a pure energy source known as Mana. To be honest, it also caused Ben to start resenting his Anodite grandmother, Verdona, who began to teach Gwen how to harness her powers as an Anodite so she has something else to fall back on should the Omnitrix not be enough.

He even hates his own heritage since he too is ¼ Anodite, yet he lacks the 'spark' needed to utilize this power.

As a result, Ben has isolated himself from everyone and never attempts to make any friends knowing that they'd only be using him as a means of getting closer to Gwen while treating him worse than the dirt under their shoes. It wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened.

He just sighed as he walked up to his bedroom in the apartment he bought when he decided to strike out on his own at the age of fourteen. He actually got it for a pretty good deal in a place inhabited by aliens of all kinds. Undertown, which is located directly underneath Bellwood. The place is in nice condition, the neighbors are friendly and don't hate humans, and the rent is cheap compared to most places in Bellwood.

Reaching his room, Ben picked up his new Nintendo 2DS system and turned it on as he felt the urge to play the new videogame he bought recently. Pokemon Omega Ruby. What can he say? He may be quite mature for his age, but he's still only sixteen. He has a love of videogames as it gives him an escape from the life he has now. And he just overall enjoys the Pokemon game series and most of the anime a heck of a lot more than that garbage they call Sumo Slammers. Key word being 'most'.

He stopped watching the anime after Ash finished traveling in the Sinnoh Region in Diamond & Pearl.

"Well, it's now or never." he said to himself.

As Ben turned on the game, he was slightly confused as he saw that it was that classic 8-bit beginning screen featuring Professor Birch. He grinned at the sense of nostalgia from when he first started out playing Pokemon Sapphire when the Hoenn Region was first turned into game form. If Ben's being honest, Ash's female travelling companion from that series, May, was his top anime waifu from his younger childhood.

"Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting!" the game professor said. "Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Birch. But everyone calls me the Pokemon Professor. And this… is what we call a Pokemon."

In the game, Professor Birch released a small, blue mouse Pokemon known as Azuril from its Poke Ball. A Pokemon that Ben always found simply adorable and one of his top ten Water-Type Pokemon in the games he's played thus far. It's actually number three on the list with Golduck as his second favorite and Milotic being his top pick.

But that's when Ben saw something that made him realize that this isn't the same style of Pokemon that he's used to with the 8-bit games. The screen featuring Professor Birch was actually lowered down to reveal that it was on a Poke Nav screen. The 3D graphics of the inside of the moving van were incredible. But not as incredible as the environment and the multiple Pokemon that showed up on the screen as the intro continued.

"This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon. We humans live alongside Pokemon, at times playing together as friends, and at times helping one another out. And sometimes, we just like to have fun battling others like us! But as close as we are, we don't know everything about Pokemon. In fact, there are still many, many mysteries surrounding Pokemon. I do research to try to unravel those Pokemon mysteries. But that's enough about me!"

As the professor explained this stuff, Ben saw in his game the 3D versions of the Pokemon that live in the Hoenn Region. Pokemon like Azuril, Lairon and its pre-evolved stage Aron, and even the Mushroom Pokemon known as Shroomish, the Bite Pokemon Poochyena, and the Fruit Pokemon known as Tropius. And he must say, they look absolutely fantastic.

Next in the introduction scene, a flying Pokemon flew up to the sky, blinding Ben from the intensity as the scene shifted back to the inside of the moving van. The character brought the screen of the Poke Nav back up to their face to reveal that classic 8-bit gameplay format that Ben has always loved.

"What about you? Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?" the game professor asked.

The screen showed Ben the main characters for this remake of Ruby version, and he had to admit that both looked impressive with their modified outfits. Definitely an improvement of their old 2002 designs. Ben just rolled his eyes as he chose the boy character. He always knew that with games like these where you can now interact wirelessly with so many other people, it's preferable to select your real gender.

"Will you give me your name, too?" the game professor requested.

As it shifted to the naming screen, Ben started to type in his name in the bar.

"Okay, now to type in my name. B… E… N… there we go." Ben mumbled to himself.

Pressing 'ENTER', the screen went back to the two characters being shown on the Poke Nav.

"So you're Ben?" the professor asked before Ben pressed the 'YES' button. "Ah… I see! You're THAT Ben! You're the one that's moving to Littleroot town, where I live!"

The Poke Nav screen was lowered once again, and Ben was treated to the sight of the doors of the moving van slowly opening. It looks as though the opening scenes of the game are wrapping up.

"Are you ready? Your very own adventure is about to unfold! Be courageous and leap into the world of Pokemon where dreams, adventures, and friendships await! I expect we'll be meeting again soon. Come see me in my Pokemon Lab!"

As the screen faded completely into white, Ben felt a sort of tingling feeling in his body. His eyelids began to feel heavy as he slowly began to lose consciousness. If only he were to truly know just what was going to happen and the adventure that awaits him.

* * *

_*To Be Continued…*_

* * *

_Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, I have to let you know that there's a new poll up on my profile to help me with my recently renamed story, Konoha's Snowy Alpha. Though the name may be subject to change depending on which of these options wins._

* * *

_Poll Question: Which of these two should Hiccup's Biju be modeled after?_

_Valka's White Bewilderbeast_

_Drago's Muddy Bewilderbeast_

* * *

_Thank you guys so much for reading. Please don't forget to vote on the poll. May the Force be with you, and have a great day my Jedi and Sith friends._


End file.
